merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Collins
Mary Collins was a sorceress, and the mother of Thomas Collins. Biography She, along with the people of Camelot, witnessed the execution of her son when he was accused of sorcery. She swore revenge on King Uther Pendragon for her son's death, promising: "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son". She then fled using the magic of an amber necklace before Uther's soldiers could arrest her. She later intercepted Lady Helen of Mora's convoy on its way to Camelot, murdered the singer using a poppet, and used a glamour to take on Helen's appearance in order to gain access to the king. Her glamour was incomplete, however, as her true form could still be seen in mirrors; after she arrived at Camelot, a handmaiden caught a glimpse of her reflection, and was murdered for her discovery. Merlin also discovered her poppet while delivering a concoction, but was not caught by Collins. At a feast celebrating the twentieth year since Uther drove magic out of Camelot, Collins sang to the court in the guise of Lady Helen, simultaneously weaving an enchantment that put the court to sleep and caused the castle to age exponentially. Merlin, who was present, avoided the effects of the enchantment by covering his ears, and when Collins produced a dagger with the intention of throwing it through Arthur's heart, Merlin used his own magic to drop a chandelier on her. Her spell broken, the members of the court awoke, but with her last bit of energy, Collins hurled the dagger at Arthur. Merlin again used his magic to slow time and pull Arthur out of the dagger's path, after which Collins expired, having failed in her quest for vengeance. (The Dragon's Call) Personality Mary Collins clearly loved her son, Thomas, a great deal, because she was devastated and enraged when he was executed. She swore revenge on Uther Pendragon and tried to kill his son, Arthur, to inflict the same on him that he had on her, but Merlin intervened and killed her by crushing her under a chandelier. Abilities Mary Collins was a sorceress and appeared to be quite powerful in magic. She used a teleportation spell to escape from Camelot after the death of her son, creating a whirlwind around herself before disappearing. She also killed Lady Helen using a poppet and then used a transformation spell to disguise herself as Helen. She also drained the life of a maid when she saw her real face in a mirror. Even after Merlin brought a chandelier down on top of her, Collins displayed enough strength to hurl a knife directly at Arthur and if not for Merlin's intervention it would have killed him. Behind the Scenes Mary Collins was played by a young actress named Eve Myles. To make her look old, they used the same technology as they did on Colin Morgan in Series 3 of Merlin. Collins, Mary Collins, Mary Collins, Mary Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:People who know of Merlin's magic